Becoming part of the family
by The Jigsaw Princess
Summary: Tonya Lieland, a 22 year old detective, is Mark Hoffman's partner. She's worked with him for 3 years and fallen in love with him. What will she do when accusations are thrown around about her partner? And even more, when she knows its true!
1. Chapter 1

"Another game?" I asked.

My hands slammed the desk as I narrowed my eyes at Hoffman.

"When? Where? Who? Why? How? Tell me everything!" I growled at my partner.

He walked over and threw me the file.

"I was in this one," he said.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

All formalities dropped and I walked over as quickly as I could. I grabbed his face and starred in his eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Have you not watched the news or read your email?" he asked.

"No, I've been in Cancun for god sakes!" I snapped.

The color drained out of my face as he stared in my eyes.

"My god Mark, I'm so sorry!" I whispered.

He shrugged and tried to get out of my grasp, but I held his shoulders.

"Tell me what happened!" I said.

"You have to let go of me first," he replied.

"Promise you'll tell me first," I said.

Tears filled my eyes at the thought of him being stuck in one of those traps.

"What's with the tears?" he asked roughly.

"Sorry, just- the thought," I said, backing away.

I bit my lip and turned, not wanting him to see me like this. Unbeknownst to him, I was in love with him and the thought that he could have died was shaking my inner being. Suddenly hands landed on my shoulders and I was spun around.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, putting on a fake smile, "Here, let my close up my stuff, and we can go to the diner and I'll pay and you can talk."

He paused but smiled slightly.

"Okay, but it might go a little bit differently," he said.

I paused, a dirty thought going through my head, but I just laughed and nodded at him.

"Okay Hoffman, I'll meet you there," I said.

"Since when do you have a car?" he asked.

I blushed and he smirked.

"I'll give you a ride, meet me by my car," he said.

"Fine, see you in five," I replied, closing my laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

I rested my head on my hands as I listened to him anxiously. He accounts how at the end everyone died and he surprisingly got away by quick thinking.

"I'm just glad you got out," I said.

He nodded.

"Me too," he replied.

"So you got promoted right?" I asked, grabbing my coffee.

I took a sip of the hot liquid and looked at him over the rim.

"Yes," he said.

"I'm glad, I'm still your partner though right?" I asked, "Not too good for ol' Tonya are you?"

I playfully kicked him under the table. He looked into my eyes and reached out, taking my hand.

"We are in this together," he said.

"Good, I don't think I could handle a rookie," I said, grinning, trying not to blush.

His hand warms up mine and my fingers flinch instinctively. He pulls away slowly and the waitress walks over.

"Another daiquiri?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why not?" I said with a smile.

"And another whiskey for you sir?" she asked him.

Her eyes lingered on him too long. He nodded and she brushed his fingertips unnecessarily to grab his glass. The green eyed cat inside me riled up and I wanted to scratch her eyes out, but I hold my composure.

"So do you think that he'll ever come for you again?" I asked.

"He's dead Tonya," he said.

"Well no duh, but don't you think he got a successor? Someone that could follow his footsteps and complete his tasks. Someone who was just as smart, but probably with more brawn," I stated.

He shrugged.

"I suppose so," he said.

I sighed and looked at my empty daiquiri glass next to my coffee cup.

"I have a personal question," I said.

"Okay?" he replied.

"Why do you think he chose you?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said, "It's not like it was me really being tested, I was just a pawn," he said.

"I suppose, but don't you think that it could have been any of us?" I asked, looking up at the waitress, handing me my third glass.

"Yes, I guess I was just the lucky one," he said, taking his glass as well.

I downed my daiquiri and he watched in amusement.

"Like those much?" he asked.

"Oh shut up, you've had, like, 5 shots of whiskey?" I asked.

"I don't live far away, so it's not like it matters," he retorted.

"I live across town," I snorted, taking a sip of coffee.

"You're not actually planning on going over there this late are you?" he asked.

"Where the hell else can I go Mark?" I asked.

"You can stay with me, I have a couch I can sleep on," he said.

"Nope, not gonna kick you out of your own bed," I retorted.

"Fine, we'll share it," he laughed.

"You're drunk aren't you?" I asked, my eyes wide in surprise.

"No, a little buzzed maybe," he said.

"If you're sure you want me-"

"No more questions, you're staying," he said.

I laughed and nodded.

"Fine, you persuaded me," I said.

He grabbed the bill and I started to take out my wallet.

"No way," he said.

"Oh come on! You're letting me stay at your place, at least give me the dignity of paying!" I replied.

He shook his head no and we climbed in his car. He carefully took back roads and safely got us to his apartment. I followed him to the elevator. It took two tries for him to push the button. I smirked and laughed.

"Shut up or you'll find yourself in a bad situation with me," he hissed.

"Is that a threat detective?" I asked playfully.

I winked at him as the doors opened. I walked out and stood by the doors, waiting. He rolled his eyes and walked past me, taking out his keys. He let me in and I looked around.

"Not too shabby," I said.

He shrugged and started pulling his jacket off. I licked my lips and watched as his shirt came off next.

"Not that I mind watching this, but should you do it in front of an open window?" I asked.

He looked at the direction I was pointing in and sighed.

"I'll show you to the bedroom," he said, walking out of the room.

I followed and looked at the walls, all empty.

"You don't really have much of an interior decorator side do you?" I tease.

"No, that was my sister's job," he said bitterly.

I stepped back and bit my lip in shame.

"Sorry, my lips get a little loose when I've been drinking, I didn't mean-"

"You know I hate it when you apologize, so stop," he said.

I nodded and walked past him, sitting on the bed. He unloosened his belt and something stirred in me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I might just have to attack you," I said.

He smirked and pulled it off, then dropping his pants. My body ached to lean forward and touch him but I focused on looking away.

"What, not what you expected?" he asked, standing nude except for boxers in front of me.

"Mark, you have no idea," I whispered.

He grabbed my chin and pulled me up. He lowered himself so his eyes met mine.

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"You're just as great as I dreamed," I mumbled.

He looked surprised and suddenly I'm pinned to the bed.

"I think you might regret saying that," he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes stared into mine. After a couple of seconds, I smirked.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" I teased.

"No, I'm just enjoying looking at you," he murmured.

I blushed and suddenly he ran a hand down my face. He cupped my cheek and, to my surprise, his other hand dipped into my hair. I gasped as he yanked it back. He placed a rough kiss on my mouth. My legs wrapped around him in response and I slid my hands into his hair. I pulled his head back and kissed his jaw, from the center to his left ear. My lips brushed his lobe. He shivered and pushed his groin against mine. I yelped in surprise and he pulled away.

"You're going to be mine tonight," he demanded hoarsely.

I grinned and licked my lips.

"And do you think you're going to have control of this?" I asked.

"Yes, I will," he said.

He grabbed my wrists and suddenly, in a whir of movements, my hands were cuffed down. I gaped at him.

"I told you, I have control," he mumbled.

He made his way down my neck, kissing and biting. His hands wondered down my body. I gasped as he hit a sweet spot that only one other guy had ever touched. He smirked and let out a soft chuckle. He ripped open my shirt, the buttons flinging everywhere, and then he ripped off my bra.

"Hey! You have to buy a new one of those now," I said, a little irritated.

"Honey, when we're sober, I'll buy you all you want," he said, "For now, shut up and let me fuck you!"

He groped my boob roughly and sucked on the other nipple. His skillful tongue made my back arch and pleasure coarse through me. I started panting, my world losing focus, and then he yanked off my skirt. Fingers swiftly entered me. I cried out in pleasure and lifted my hips. He leaned down and suddenly started licking my clit while fingering me.

"Oh god, Mark, mmmm," I whimpered.

He sped up his tongue, making my insides twist and melt. I whimpered and he stopped right as my body was going to break. I panted and he came up.

"That good?" he asked.

"Very," I whispered, smirking.

He grinned and kissed me.

"Just wait til you get what's coming next, I think you'll like it even more," he said huskily.

He stood and dropped his boxers. His dick was huge, even though it was only partially erect. He rubbed it for a few seconds and I licked my lips. He noticed.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Please?" I said very cutely.

He walked over and I twisted so my mouth was close to him. He put it in front of me and I stuck my tongue out, trying to taste it. Finally after a while of teasing me, he pushed it in. I choked slightly and opened my mouth wider to take his girth in. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on my head. I bobbed my head up and down, closing my eyes and tasting him more, and he suddenly groaned and pulled away.

"I can't take it anymore, I want you Tonya," he growled.

He broke the cuffs with just his hands, surprising me greatly, and then lifted my legs. I grinned and spread my legs farther. He kneeled and entered me with finesse, stretching me to such a great extremity it hurts.

"Mmm, god you're huge Mark," I groaned.

"So I'm to your liking?" he asked, thrusting so hard into me my boobs smack my chin.

"Yes, god," I moan.

He thrusts in and out, harder and harder, until my world is being blinded. He rested his head against mine and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he kissed me hard. His dick rubbed hard on my g-spot, driving me crazy, making me wild, and I dug my nails in his back.

"I'm gonna- Ah! I'm gonna-" I moaned.

My orgasm washed over me so hard I had to scream and hold him as close as possible. My body clenched and moved erratically on his dick. He grunted and groaned and then his hot cum flowed out. I moaned as my second orgasm is triggered. He cradles me in his arms and rests on his elbows, panting. He stared in my eyes. I smiled. He kissed my forehead and rolled off me, still cradling me. I wrapped up in his arms and closed my eyes, feeling more comfortable than I have in years. He put me in a spooning position and kissed my ear.

"Sweet dreams darling," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams," I murmured.

Then we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I rolled over as my phone went off for my 6 o'clock alarm and gasped as I saw Mark next to me. My cheeks turned rosy red and he moved. His eyes slowly fluttered open. I smiled slightly and he blinked a couple of times before smiling back.

"Should I have left in the middle of the night?" I asked, turning even redder.

"Don't be stupid," he said throatily.

He coughed to clear his throat and sat up, the covers sliding to his waist. I bit my lip and he looked down at me.

"Oh come on, I can't be that great," he said with a laugh.

"If you only knew," I said with a grin.

He chuckled and got up, walking to the bathroom. The shower started and I got out of bed, embarrassed as I seen my reflection. My boobs sagged slightly, my hair was a mess, my eye liner was smeared, and my body was bare in its not-so-skinny glory. Now I'm not fat but I'm not skinny with a belly that hangs a bit over, a large firm rump, and large breasts. I sighed in agony of looking at myself and bit my lip, wondering how he could stand looking at me this morning.

_Must have still have beer goggles on from a hang over_, I told myself.

Suddenly door opened.

"Hey, you coming or what?" he asked.

I turned in surprise and blinked the tears out of my eyes. He walked over, in all his naked sexiness, and put his arms around my shoulders. He leaned down and pulled me to him.

"Why the tears? Was it that bad?" he joked.

"Oh shut up Hoffman!" I laughed.

I leaned into his embrace and he rubbed my back.

"I just have one question for you," I said.

"Oh so you're gonna interrogate me now huh?" he asked, pulling away, "Fine, shoot."

"How can you stand to look at me?" I asked, smiling but completely serious.

The laughter left his eyes and he slid his hands to my face.

"I should just smack you right now Tonya," he said.

"What? I'm completely 100% serious!" I said. "I'm 22, still chubby, short, can't do a thing with my hair, I-"

"You're beautiful and sexy, you've got a case of sex hair right now but I think I had something to do with that," he said.

I giggled suddenly and he smiled again. He pushed my hair back and cupped my face. My eyes fluttered as he leaned down, then I felt his warm lips caress mine.

"Come on, I've got the shower ready," he said.

I nodded and followed him in.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

"Good, I'm glad you guys are here!" Perez said.

I looked at her in confusion and she sighed.

"Pamela Jenkins is here to talk to you," she said, looking at Mark.

"Tell her that I'll talk to her another time," he said, opening up his office.

"She said it's urgent, and about the Jigsaw case," Perez said, looking slightly frazzled.

Mark sighed and turned.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Lobby," she said.

He nodded and walked off. I looked at her and grabbed her arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she turned.

"Yeah, things are just…. Stressful right now," she said.

"Because of the Jigsaw case?" I asked.

"Yeah, Strahm is taking it a little too close to heart," she replied.

I nodded and rubbed her arm.

"If you need to talk, I'm here," I said, walking into my office.

She smiled and walked off. As I sat down, I felt my cell phone vibrate. I looked at it, just to see a text pop up.

_Wear were u lst nite?_

I groaned at the phone and rolled my eyes.

_One, I said never to talk to me again. Two, take some English classes or something, you're an important person and you can't even fucking spell. Three, it's none of your business._

I closed my phone and turned on my computer. As it's slow system booted up, I received another text.

_Shut up bitch, don't try to currect me. And yes, it is my bussiness wear u were_

I growled to myself and ignored the text. I logged onto my computer and checked my emails. All old stuff telling me what happened with Mark and Jigsaw, how Jigsaw was finally dead, that our work was probably over. I clicked out of the page and received yet another text.

_DON'T FUCKIGN IGNORE ME OR I WILL COME TO UR WORK U DUM BITCH! _

_Now u listen to me, u will meet me at Starbucks at 12 on ur lunch brake. If u do not, I will make ur life a living hell._

I sneered at the phone but picked it up with shaking hands. This was the one person I was afraid of.

_Fine Kyle, but don't expect me to go anywhere with you._

No more texts came through the rest of my work time and I managed to view the reports from the newest Jigsaw killings, the one Mark was in. I got up, and right as soon as I stood, the door flung open.

"I want to talk to you," Peter Strahm said.

"Okay, it'll have to wait until after my break. I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes," I said, grabbing my coat.

"No, now," he replied, blocking the door.

"If you do not get out of my way Agent Strahm, I will force you," I said.

I noted the hole in his throat and grimaced.

"Fine, thirty minutes, no longer," he said.

He moved and I walked past, making my way as quickly as possible down the street.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

I stared at his long black hair as he ordered his Mocha Decaf Latte. I stood with my arms crossed, glaring at the back of the man over two feet taller than me. He turned with a smile and handed me my Butterfinger Frappe.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

I followed him to a table, in which he forced me to sit. I narrowed my eyes and he grinned.

"How are you doing today Tonya? Did you have fun last night?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said, sipping on my drink.

He immediately dropped the grin.

"Listen here you fugly bitch, I know you were out fucking another man last night, so why not just fess up to it?" he asked.

I smirked and said, "Nah, I don't think I'll say anything.:

He kicked me as hard as he could under the table. I gritted my teeth as hard as I could and he chuckled.

"I can hurt you where ever you go. Just because you are a cop, doesn't mean shit. I am higher than you," he hissed.

I closed my eyes and tried to hide the fear. He couldn't know I was scared or he would just press on.

"Listen Kyle, if you're trying to make a point, spit it out already," I said through grinding teeth.

This made him grin.

"My point is that, where ever you go I will find you, and you will not be with another man without me killing him, without me hurting you, without any repercussions," he said.

I bit my lip, my hands shaking, and he reached over, taking my hand. I yanked away and glared at him.

"Don't you touch me," I growled.

I stood up and looked at him, my eyes burning with the intensity of my hatred. And that's when it happened. He grabbed my wrist, yanked me out of the store, and went behind the building. He slammed me against the wall. I whimpered and tried to move. I even tried kicking him in the groin, but he caught my feet and held me.

"Listen here _sweetheart_, I will not stand for you disobeying me," he said.

"Kyle! I broke from you three years ago! I am not your slave! Nor do I plan to be!" I shouted.

He smacked me and then I felt the familiar pain of his fist on my cheek. My face bruised and swelled up immediately. He chuckled and stepped back.

"You're going to be mine, bitch," he growled.

I shuddered at just how I heard damn near that same remark last night from Mark, in a more sexual way. I glared at him and ran around the building, right into the chest of a man. I looked up and couldn't help but smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, so I'm wondering if anyone is actually reading these yet. Please give me feed back, I'd greatly appreciate it. As I forgot to mention in previous chapters, I own nothing of saw, just my made up characters: Tonya, Kyle, and Tonya's family._

* * *

"What happened?" Mark demanded.

I pointed a shaky finger in the direction of my ex, but he was gone.

"One- One of my- god I guess you'd call him an ex-abuser... decided to stop by," I said angrily.

He held my face and I seen the anger behind his eyes.

"Who?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, he's too high up on the proverbial ladder to touch," I said.

"That is not true!" he snarled.

"Mark, trust me! If I had any other way to deal with that mother fucker than running and hiding, I would, but he is-" I was cut off as I looked behind Mark.

Kyle stood there, a gun in hand. He pointed it at Mark's head and I screamed, pushing Mark out of the way. He stumbled and looked just to see the tail end of Kyle taking off. I held my chest in fear and felt the organ beneath my palm in overdrive. If I wasn't careful, I was going to have a heart attack.

"He- God, I'm wanna kill that mother fucker so bad!" I snarled.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"He is the Deputy Director of the FBI," I growled.

"Kyle Flannigan?" he asked in surprise.

I nodded and he crossed his arms.

"He went to jail once, but was let go on a technicality. He killed my older sister. It was said she jumped in front of the car, but I was there, I know different. He killed her because I would not give up fighting," I explained.

His arms fell as he listened to me drawl on about my past. About things not even the bureau knew about. When I finished, he pulled me in a hug. I leaned against him and took in his scent. The smell of his skin and light cologne soothed me instantly.

"We have to go back to work now," he said.

I nodded and pulled away. He rubbed my shoulder with one hand, and fixed my hair with the other.

"Thanks Mark, I needed to get that out," I said.

"Any time, say, how about we go to a bar tonight? Just hang out and have a good time," he asked.

"Only if I get to play you in pool," I replied, smiling gently.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds fun," he said.

I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek gently, then walk off with him right behind me.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

"What did you want?" I asked Strahm.

"What do you know about Mark?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow and he held his throat, presumably in pain.

"Um, he's my partner, he lives in an apartment about ten blocks from here, his sister died a while ago, and he works on the Jigsaw case with me," I said.

"Does he ever disappear randomly and appear right before we find a Jigsaw case?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes and rose.

"Get out of my room," I said.

"Listen, I think that he-"

"Get the hell out of my room, you will not spread blasphemies about my partner, especially in my presence!" I snarled.

He looked a taken back and rose.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked.

"How would you feel if I insinuated Perez was the one helping Jigsaw?" I asked.

He paused then frowned.

"I understand, I'm sorry, just look at the evidence at least," he said.

I took the folder and dropped it, stomped on it, and pointed at the door.

"Fine," he said, walking out.

I picked up the folder and sat at my desk. I opened the file and frowned. He collaborated a couple incidents that framed Mark, and left out everything else. I bit my lip and took the papers out, shredding them one by one. There was no way the man of my dreams was a Jigsaw assistant.

"And even if it were true, I'd love him anyway," I mumbled, shredding the "evidence".

*Time warp! Woop woop*

"This was a great idea!" I yelled, trying to be heard over the music.

He smirked and I took another shot of tequila.

"Don't drink too much," he said.

I walked over and leaned on the pool stick, getting dangerously close to his face.

"Why? Afraid you might wake up with me in your bed again?" I whispered.

"I think you'd enjoy that too much," he teased.

"Maybe, but I think you'd enjoy the night a little too much," I replied, winking and backing away.

I leaned over the table and took a shot. The cue ball bounced off the back left corner before ramming into the eight ball, which ricocheted into the back right pocket, winning me the game.

"Woop woop! I win!" I cheered.

I walked over to a frowning Mark and place a hand on his chest.

"Now you owe me another shot," I said.

"How about, I just take you home before you drink too much," he said, smiling slightly.

I bit my lip and shrugged, putting my pool stick up.

"Okay," I said.

He looked a little surprised and followed my lead. We climbed in his car and he took me to my house. As soon as he stopped, I opened the door.

"Night," I said, climbing out.

I didn't want to show that I was hurt by his wanting me to leave.

"Aren't you at least gonna invite me in?" he asked, getting out of the car.

I turned, surprised, and saw his grin.

"Oh you jerk!" I shouted, laughing.

He walked over and took me in his arms.

"You aren't getting away that easily," he said, spinning me so my rear was against his groin, "Lead the way."

I smirked and lead us up the stairs. He followed, very closely, and I could feel his crotch rubbing against my butt.

"Here we are," I said, opening my apartment door.

He looked around, smiled, and sat down.

"It's a nice place," he said.

"Thanks, it's livable I guess," I said, pulling my shoes and stockings off.

He watched in amusement.

"Got any alcohol?" he asked.

"Freezer or check my pantry," I said.

He walked into my kitchen and I went into my bedroom. I swiftly changed into my baggy T-shirt and short shorts. He came in with two glasses of red wine.

"Nice choice," I said with a smile.

I sat on the bed and turned on my 49" plasma TV.

"Nice TV," he said.

I laughed and he sat beside me, handing me the glass.

"So what do you feel like doing?" I asked.

"Right now, I just wanna lay down," he said.

I smiled and handed him the remote.

"Sleep number bed, adjust it how you want," I said.

He smirked and I adjusted mine as well. It ended up being exactly the same as his. He pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"So what to watch?" I asked, flipping through the channels.

"CSI?" he asked.

"Hell no, I despise that show!" I laughed.

He chuckled and I smiled at the feeling of his chest rising and falling beneath me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this moment. I've wanted something like this for two years now. He wrapped his arm around me and started playing with my hair, slowly relaxing me.

"You're gonna make me fall asleep," I said with a yawn, pulling away to look at him.

He smiled and lowered both sides of the bed. He took off his clothes except for his boxers and I smiled.

"Hey, you have to take yours off too," he said.

"I'm not that drunk yet," I said.

He pushed me down and yanked my clothing off.

"You shouldn't have to be drunk to be naked in front of me," he said.

I blushed and he smiled. He caressed my body and pulled me to him. I snuggled up to him and he turned out the lights, lowered the TV volume, and wrapped me with himself.

"Good night Tonya," he whispered.

"Good night Mark," I said, smiling ear to ear.

He started rubbing my belly and I fell asleep, mentally surprised this was all he wanted.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

I turn over and snuggle closer to the body next to me. I open my eyes with a smile, but frown as I feel a warm sticky substance beneath my legs. Pain fills my body and I look at the body.

"OHMIFUCKINGGOD!" I screamed as I saw Kyle.

He grinned and held up a letter.

"Dear Tonya, I had to go. I got called in to work. I didn't want to wake you," he paused to take a drink, "I hope you slept well. You look incredibly beautiful when you sleep. I'm sorry I won't be here when you wake up. Sincerely, Mark."

He chuckled and threw the letter at me. I tried to roll over but felt like my thighs were tied to bricks of lead. I looked beneath the covers and saw a bloody mess. I looked at him and he smirked.

"I had to, like he said, you're just so beautiful when you sleep. Of course I had to sedate you, or else you would have ruined the fun," he said darkly.

He dark green eyes stared into mine, the angry orbs filled with humor. I started weeping and sat up. He sat beside me and rubbed my back.

"Oh stop crying you big fat baby, I know it doesn't hurt that bad," he said.

"Y- You fuc-fucking prick!" I screamed.

He grinned and pinched my back, right by a nerve. I flinched and sniffled. He pushed me off the bed and kicked me all the way to the bathroom.

"Lets get you all cleaned up sweetheart," he said.

I glared at him and got in the shower. As soon as I closed the curtain, I heard him scream. I opened the curtain in surprise and a person in a pig mask stuck a needle in me. I whimpered but didn't fight.

"If you're killing me, please do it quick," I whispered as I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, I own NOTHING of Saw, otherwise I would have Costas Mandylor at my house, like right now! Lol. I own Tonya, Kyle, and Tonya's family. I would like to thank SawManiac211 and aw6 for commenting. I really appreciate it! If anyone would like to be in a trap in my story, just send me some info to my inbox :) In this chapter, there will be blood, yes, lots and lots of blood. Muwhahahahahaha! _

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. The last thing I remember was the pig face.

"Hello?" I asked.

I tried to get up but was held down, painfully so. I looked down and had to hold back a scream. My legs were strapped down with metal clamps, which were attached to the chair I was sitting in. There was a tape recorder in my hand, so I pushed it.

"Hello Tonya. Today, you will go through several tasks. Your whole life, people have beaten, raped, and abused you. You did nothing to stop it. Oh you fought a couple of times, but you gave up easily, too easily. Your first task is easy enough. You will be released from your bonds as the tape ends. Across the room is a window, next to the window are two buttons. You must push them both to end the suffering in your heart, and the suffering of others that have endured the pain you have. To give you a reminder of the pain this man caused you, you will receive a small amount of pain. Call it, shock therapy if you will. If you refuse to punish the person in the other room, you yourself will die. You have sixty seconds to complete this task for if you do not, the door to your right will forever be closed and this will be your tomb. Live or die, make your choice."

I dropped the tape and the restraints on my legs were released. Consequently, the timer on the wall started. I ran to the window and screamed as I saw who was in the other room. My uncle Robert was chained to a chair, one spike above his head, one in front of his heart. He saw me and started calling out to me.

"You! Get me out of here!" he yelled.

I hesitated then shook my head.

"You bastard," I cried out, "You fucking raped me when I was seven!"

His eyebrows drew together in anger and he started shouting profanities at me. I looked to the right and saw two buttons with a large box around them. Shakily, I walked over and slid my hands in. As I pushed on the buttons, electricity shocked through me and jolted my whole body. I cried out in pain but held the buttons down as the spikes neared my uncle, the first one to ever hurt me. Simultaneously the metal rods pierced him, increasing his screams by three octaves. I winced and closed my eyes as blood shot at the window. Suddenly I heard a noise and the shocking stopped. I turned my back to my uncle and ran out of the door. As soon as I stepped a foot out, the door closed right behind me. I stood there, my heart pounding, and shook my head.

"Okay, well, at least I know why I'm here, I just wonder how much of this I've got left," I groaned.

I walked down the hall, following the arrows, and find a closed door. I put my ear up to it and heard struggling. With a second of consideration, I opened the door. The lights flashed on and I saw my mother tied in a chair.

"Oh god!" I screamed.

I ran over and my mom tried to scream but when she did, the contraption in her mouth opened it wider.

"Shut up mom!" I yelled.

She looked at me with watery eyes and I grabbed the tape recorder on the chair.

"Congratulations Tonya, you've reached the second test. The woman in front of you sat idly by while your father beat and raped you. She often joined in when she was drinking, and caused your broken rib. Now, in order to keep you both alive, you're going to have to _pull some teeth_. This test will be physically straining on your mother, and emotionally on you. Will you be able to pull out the information? But be warned, if your mother makes anything above a whisper, the device will snap back, removing the top of her head from her lower jaw, killing her instantaneously. If you do not extract the code, the door on the other side of the room will lock forever and a poison gas will be release into the air, killing you both. You have four minutes. Your key is in the photos above. Live or die, make your choice."

I stifled a cry and looked at the picture. The numbers are in her wisdom teeth, still embedded in her jaw firmly. I started crying and hugged her.

"I love you mother," I said quietly.

She whimpered and I grabbed a scalpel, making an incision around the tooth. I grabbed the forceps and she cried out. The machine moved backward a little bit and I smacked her.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

I grabbed the tooth with the forceps and yanked as hard as I could to the side. She screamed. The machine moved back more. I grimaced.

"Mother!" I growled.

She howled and howled.

"Stop!" I screamed.

She sniffled and I saw blood pouring from fresh openings in her jaw. I winced and yanked hard the other way. She screeched again and then I heard it snap. Her jaw flung back and I saw the inside of her mouth plain. Covering my mouth so I couldn't vomit, I looked in. The numbers were plain on her teeth.

"3472," I murmured.

I ran to the combo and pushed it in. The door flung open and I shut it. Tears pressed against my eyes as I slid to the floor. After a few seconds, I started thinking about Mark. Right now, I really felt like giving up, but if I ever wanted to see him again….

*_Flash back_*

"_Good luck with this one," my sister said, rolling her eyes._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_He's a self righteous git," she murmured, knocking on the door of Detective Mark Hoffman. _

_The door flung open and a gorgeous man with dark brown hair and amazing blue eyes that I could only describe as turquoise. His body was broad and had a structure of importance. I wanted to just fling myself at him, but I chose to play with my engagement ring. He looked at Sarah, then me._

"_Yes?" he asked, obviously impatient._

"_This is Tonya, she's your new assistant," Sarah said, looking bored._

"_Hi," I said quietly, sticking out my hand._

_He shook it and said, "Detective Hoffman, come inside."_

_Sarah winked at the look of wonder on my face and made me blush._

"_Be nice to my little sister," she told him, walking off into the direction of the Kyle Flannagan, who was visiting with Perez and Strahm__._

_I walked in per his instructions and he offered me a chair._

"_May I ask a question?" I asked._

"_Sure," he said, looking at a file on his desk._

"_Is it true most people are out of here by a week?" I wondered, picking at my skirt._

_He nodded and I smiled._

"_Well, I plan to break that record," I said._

"_We'll see," he replied, handing me a file._

I stood up, wiped my tears away, and cleared my throat.

"I'm prepared to do what ever it takes to make it out of here," I yelled at the camera, then said quieter, "I want to see him again before I die."

I walked down the hall, trying to ignore the coldness of the drying blood on my shirt. I looked at it and felt revolted.

"I'm sorry mom," I said.

I found a bullet and a gun next to a picture of my sister. I frowned and stared at it, remembering the way she was always looking out for me, protecting me, and the one time I needed to protect her, I couldn't.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

I slammed my hand on the wall and, for a tiny second, thought about using the bullet on myself. But the moment last night popped in my head, I slid the gun, loaded, into my pocket. I braced myself and opened the door. The sight that greeted my eyes nearly made me faint.

"All the people I hate and all in one place," I said to myself sourly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, I have to admit, this chapter is shorter. There is a flash back, but the next chapter will make up for the lacking in this one. There is a twist at the very end. Yes it's sick, yes it's demented, and yes, most of you will hate it. But the next chapter will explain it. _

_

* * *

_

I walked forward and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh god!" a girl screeched.

Everyone looked up and saw me. The four of them started crying for me to release them.

"Let's see what Jigsaw has to say first," I said, confused of the feelings conflicting in my gut.

I found the tape and pushed play.

"Welcome to your third challenge Tonya. In front of you, chained to the seats, are the four people who made your life terrible when you were in your pre-teen years. Today, they are the ones in the humiliating situation. They are sitting on inquisitional chairs, used back in the times of the inquisition. Beneath the chairs are furnaces'. Beside them is a stand with a box. Inside the box are four buttons. You my save one person, or you may save none. The one you push will be released. But act fast, for in five minutes they will all be melded to the chairs and the spikes pushing into their bodies will be through to their intestines. Every minute you delay, the spikes move three inches upward. If you so chose to release somebody, you will receive a piece of the pain they are all feeling. Will you take a little bit of pain to save one who caused you pain? Or will you let them die. The choice is yours."

As soon as the tape stops, a grate opened beneath them and I saw flames licking at the grate.

"Holy shit!" I yelled.

They start screaming and yelling and begging for release.

"Please, please let us go," Pamela yelled.

"Show us mercy!" Anthony pleaded.

I narrowed my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Did you show my mercy? Did you give me a chance? No, you didn't. My screams fell upon deaf ears," I said.

"It was a prank, it wasn't meant to go as far as it did!" Amanda sobbed.

"You call beating me down and chaining me to a barn a prank?" I snarled.

They all winced. I glared at them and slapped each and every one, one by one.

"You can save one of us," Pamela pleaded.

"Oh, you mean you?" I asked in fake awe.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Hahahahaha, never bitch! You're the one who told Amanda's dad I was the one who let the cattle loose, when he had been drinking all night and we all knew it. You wanted me hurt, you wanted me in pain, now, I want the same for you. I can never forgive you, nor you Anthony," I said.

I walked to the last one, the one who hadn't said anything, and stared in his eyes.

"And I hope you burn in hell Cole…."

*_Flash back_*

"_What are you doing?" I yelled at Anthony._

_He smirked and tied my hands again and again, as well as my legs. I seen Amanda backing away, looking afraid. I glared at her and she ran off. Suddenly Cole came up and grinned._

"_This is from me stink breath," he said huskily._

_Suddenly a large cow pie was smashed into my face. I held my mouth shut and screamed in my throat. As the cow shit fell, he smirked at me, all of them laughing. _

"_Stupid fat bitch!" Anthony yelled, coming up and spitting in my face._

_He slapped me and backed away, waiting for Pamela to begin._

"_Run! Daddy's coming!" Amanda yelled coming from the woods._

_We all looked up in fear. Everyone in Delilah Creek, except for a handful of men, was afraid of Mr. Tiller. _

"_He found out about the cows!" Pamela groaned._

_Amanda nodded and ran over, nearly in tears._

"_I'm gonna help," she said to me._

"_Get the hell away from her!" Pamela yelled, pushing Amanda down, "She's going to be our Scapegoat"_

_Mr. Tiller ran up and Pamela pointed at me, all shook their heads yes except Amanda, who eventually agreed out of fear. They stood by as Mr. Tiller took off his studded belt. I closed my eyes in fear, and didn't wake up until the next day with a broken nose, a broken arm, a sprained wrist, and bruises all over me._

*_End flashback_*

I stared them down as they screamed. The spikes came up through them, and I smelled bacon slightly in the air.

"Please," Pamela and Anthony groaned.

Cole just sat there, frowning and not making a noise, just like Amanda. I walked over to the box and they all watched anxiously.

"I hope you deserve this," I murmured.

I put my hands in and push the third seat. Pain seared into my hands, my flesh burning. I saw the grate under her close and slowly the spikes retreated. I screamed in pain and almost fell as I heard and smelt my flesh burning. The clamps slowly came off her and she tumbled to the floor. I fell back and the other three stared at me in disbelief.

"Burn in hell," I said, as I saw their fats and fluid running from their body, and the spikes cutting up again.

I ran to the door and waited it out, covering my ears from the screams, and stared at the wall. Slowly the door opened and I ran out, leaving Amanda in the room, curled in a little ball. A light flashed on at the end of the hall and words were painted there. Blood red.

"_**Your Final Test**_"

I ran down and pushed the door open as hard as I could. The lights came on and I saw him, the man that cause me so much pain in my life.

"MMMM!" Kyle yelled.

I narrowed my eyes and tears welled up in them as I saw he was on a rack.

"Father," I said, slightly in sadness, slightly in vengeance.

_._


	8. Chapter 8

I looked at him and he reached out towards me. Suddenly I noticed a small box on his stomach. I moved closer and heard a squeak. I saw the tape and pushed play.

"Tonya, this man in front of you, was the cause of pain for most of you life. He came into your life, pretending to be a man that loved you. He left your life after you found out the truth. The man who had been abusing you and gotten you pregnant so many times just to abort it, was your biological father. He played with your mind for years, even persuading you to be his fiancée. When people found out the truth, you suddenly became friendless and a work-aholic. This man once made a rat eat a hole in your body. Consequently, there is a rat under the box on his stomach as we speak. Within minutes, his body will begin to be stretched out, and a heat lamp will come down over the box, heating the metal box so the rat will become confused and eventually tunnel his way through him. You may let him suffer, you may choose to give him an easy way out and shoot him, or…. You may let him go. His life is in your hands, make your choice."

I dropped the tape and ran over to Kyle, pulling the gag out of his mouth. A timer started and slowly the rack started moving.

"Quick! Get me out of here darling!" he panted.

I stared at him and heard a noise. As I turned, the heat lamp came down, placing itself right above the box.

"Please!" he screamed, "I don't want to be eaten!"

I smirked at the irony and closed my eyes to the tears.

*_Flash back_*

"_Hi there, so I hear you cheated on my last night, is that true?" he asked, walking in my house._

_I looked up from my papers and raised an eyebrow._

"_What the hell are you doing here "Dad"?" I asked snottily._

"_You made out with a high-school kid, and it's Kyle to you," he snarled._

" "_Kyle" , he's my boyfriend," I stated, "You're not, I told you this."_

_It was true, no matter how much he didn't want it to be, we we're over after I found out he was my father, my real father. I saw his eyes flash angrily. _

"_Close your eyes darling," he said._

_I did so, fear coursing through me because I know what coming, and he opened my mouth slightly, with his fingers, but his mouth was so close I could taste it. It surprised me. Then suddenly I smelled something horrible. And then a large, hairy, stinky object was pushed in my mouth. I screamed but couldn't get it out as the rat was blocking the way. It wriggled and squeaked, and eventually began biting my tongue. I screamed and tried to grab it out but he held my hands down. Being 19 against his 38, there wasn't much I could do. I moaned, screamed, jerked, kicked, but until there was a hole around my tongue ring, he didn't pull the rat out. I dropped to the floor unconscious with blood pouring out of my mouth._

"_This __man__ in your life better be gone when I come back down next weekend," he snarled, as if I would respond._

*_End flash back_*

I stepped back and let out a small sob. Tears leaked out my eyes as he continued to yell at me. Finally he stopped.

"You screwed me- no, you raped me. You beat me. You tied me up and let your friends rape me. You got me pregnant, then beat the children out of me," I said hoarsely.

He looked genuinely sad as he let his head drop.

"If you let me go, I'll disappear," he said.

I hesitated and he screamed as the rack finally got to a point of dislocating.

"Please!" he screamed.

I walked over and shakily put my hands on the ropes.

"Promise?" I asked quietly.

"On my life," he said.

I stared in his eyes then started untying him, feeling like I was gonna regret it. As soon as he got free, he smacked me.

"You got me in this mess you bitch!" he yelled.

I whimpered and fell back.

"First you fuck the man in your division, then you get me in this? Oh you're dead!" he yelled.

I cried out and as he came at me, I pulled out the gun. Without a second thought, I pulled the trigger. It seemed as if the world moved in slow motion. Finally the bullet smashed through his head and he stopped dead. A look of horror was plastered on his face as he fell. I sat there for a second, then the heart wrenching pain clenched me hard. I doubled over and started sobbing, screaming, and bawling. I punched the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was crying because I was happy, I was finally free. I was crying because I was sad, I had lost someone that had used to be dear to me. I was scared, would I make it out of here? That last thought paused my tears. I stood up and walked to the now open door.

_I never even heard it open_, I thought to myself.

I walked out and around a corner, and saw a flash light. Then to my surprise I was grabbed and held in somebody's arms.

"You passed," a voice said, filled with emotion.

I pulled away and saw Mark.

"You- You knew about this?" I asked quietly.

"Not until it was half way in, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Is it true, are you helping Jigsaw?" I asked.

The world wavered around me. Shock was messing with my equilibruim.

"Yes, I am," he said gravely.

I grabbed his hand and smiled gently. I pulled his ear to my mouth.

"Then thank you," I whispered.

Then I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, this is my longest chapter yet! Boo-frickin-yeah! Haha, I hope you guys like it. Once again, I own no things of Saw, as sad as it is! I'd like to thank aw6 for encouragement and awesome reviews! :) Hope you guys are ready for more kinky kinky with the sexy detective Hoffman!_

* * *

I woke up in a soft bed. As I rolled over, I felt a body next to me. I jolted in surprise and fear. I covered my mouth to stop a gasp as I saw Mark. He was asleep, holding me. I blushed and looked over him. I went to touch him but withdrew my hand in pain. My burnt skin stretched beneath a white gauzy material.

"So it wasn't a dream," I whispered in fascination.

He twitched and I smiled. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much," I murmured.

"For what?" he asked groggily.

I yelped, surprised at him reply, and he grinned.

"I woke up as soon as you moved," he said, sitting up.

He reached over and pulled a cord that turned a lamp on. I smiled as I took in his profile. How the hell I managed to become a part of this mans life was beyond me, but I knew it was a miracle.

"What?" he asked, noticing me evaluating him.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm happy," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I've conquered a fear, I've gotten rid of those so painful to me, and I'm in the bed of a gorgeous man," I said with a laugh.

I held in my expression of love. I knew it'd be too soon. Especially seeing as I had no clue where I stood with him. I mean, he cared about me obviously, and he wanted me physically, but I had no clue the depth after that.

"You think a lot," he said.

My eyes widened as I laughed.

"I guess I do," I said.

He ruffled my hair and leaned over. I turned cherry red as he kissed me. I melded against him. Raindrops began pattering against the window, and thunder rumbled somewhere off in the distance. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer. Our lips disconnected as he stared in my eyes.

"I'm glad you made it through," he said.

"Me too," I said.

He pushed me down and adrenaline flowed through me. I rubbed his broad chest and made my way down his body. He instinctively flexed as I reached the elastic lining of his underwear.

"It's a little hot in here," I said, removing myself from beneath him.

I opened the left window and he came behind me, kissing my neck and running his hands under my shirt, grabbing my braless breasts. I gasped and arched my back, accidentally rubbing his erection. He grunted and slipped one hand into my panties. His finger rubbed my clit, driving me crazy, and I bit my lip. As he pressed harder on my clit, I moved back into his erection and moved against it. He crushed my body to his, and somehow I managed to flip myself around and push him against the window. I kneeled down fast and freed his cock from the boxer-briefs. He smirked as it flung free. I took a hold of it and licked the tip carefully. He leaned his head back and ran his hand into my hair. I took the large member in my mouth and started sucking. Back and forth I bobbed my head, twirling my tongue and pumping my fist fast. He began panting and yanked his dick away, leaving a loud 'popping' noise in the air. I licked my lips and stared up at him provocatively. He growled and threw me into a bending position over the windowsill. I gasped in fear as my upper body hung out the window.

"P- Please be careful," I murmured.

He ran his hands down my back and cupped my ass.

"I'll be gentle," he said.

I silently wondered what he meant, then I felt him push inside my wetness while a finger played with my anus.

"Mark!" I gasped.

He chuckled and I groaned as he started pumping in and out. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, shoving his finger in me. I yelped and moaned loudly. He leaned over me, causing me to panic slightly.

"Calm down, I've got you baby," he said.

I blushed at the moan I released when he touched a place in my rear.

"Hmm so you like that huh?" he whispered.

I nodded and gripped the windowsill harder as pleasure pounded through me.

"Mark, dammit, stop being gentle!" I snarled.

I swiveled around and he picked me on his waist, resting my on the windowsill, the close window instead of the open one. He grinned at me and I smirked.

"Fuck me like you want to Mark," I whispered.

"Beg for it," he said, pushing in ever so slowly.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't beg" I said.

"Sure you do," he said, "You will if you want me to screw you. Tell me what you want."

I frowned but his going slow was torturing me.

"Mark, fuck me please? I need it," I moaned into his ear.

He smirked and grabbed my hips. He lifted me and instructed me to wrap my arms around him. I did so and instantly he began fucking me hard. I gasped and braced myself.

"Oh my god!" I breathed.

He grinned and rubbed his shaft along my g-spot over and over.

"Mmm, nnnn, please, make me cum," I moaned.

"You want to already?" he asked.

I gave him puppy dog eyes and he chuckled, slowing his motions down. I kissed him sweetly and he reached down, teasing my clit with light touches.

"Marrrrrkkk!" I groaned.

He leaned over and licked up my neck to my ear.

"Don't worry baby, you'll get what you want," he whispered.

With a few more measured thrusts, he threw me down on the bed and spread my legs. I waited eagerly for him and suddenly he dropped, and I felt him licking at my clit. I moaned and grabbed his head. He slipped a finger in me and found my g-spot, rubbing right against it. I writhed and moaned and screamed, and within a matter of minutes, I climaxed to my fullest. He pulled away and quickly shoved his big cock in me. He started panting as my contracting walls pushed on his member. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed him over, riding him hard.

"I want you to cum now baby," I whispered, licking up his chest.

He shivered and held my hips down, gyrating me at such a slow speed, I know it had to be agonizing. He grunted and I felt his dick twitch.

"That's it baby, mmm," I moaned.

His hands suddenly tightened and I leaned down, biting his neck hard. He moaned loudly and I felt his hot liquids spurt in me, shocking me to a small orgasm. I rocked on top of his body for a little bit then literally fell onto my side on the bed.

"Oh god hon," I murmured.

He chuckled and rolled to face me.

"I was about to say that," he said.

I giggled and he cupped my face, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Should I head home now?" I asked, looking at the time, "I don't want to distract you from doing all you need b-"

"You're not going anywhere," he said with a smile.

I blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Ooh, is that an order Detective Lieutenant Hoffman?" I asked.

He held me down while lowering himself over me, and placed his lips right above mine.

"Yes, it is, Detective Tonya Lieland," he said.

My eyes fluttered as I smiled, just a little to big.

"What's with the look?" he asked.

"Nothing, just funny hearing you say my full name," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I never liked my last name, so when people say it, it just weird's me out a bit," I explain.

_Now Tonya Hoffman, I like the sound of that_, I thought with a laugh.

"Maybe we should get you a new last name," he said.

"Maybe," I replied, rolling from under him, and walking to the kitchen.

*Time Warp! Woop woop*

I sat in the shower while he began getting dressed. I was still on leave from work because of my trials, but I was expected in two more days to return. I laid my head against the wall and stared at the burn on my hand, a permanent reminder. Last night I often thought, wondered if it really was him that assisted Jigsaw. If it was true, what the hell was I gonna do? It's not like I would give up on him. I loved him too much. I would never tell anyone about him.

"Hell, I'm so wrapped up, if he wanted me to join Jigsaw, I couldn't refuse," I murmured to myself.

"Really now?" a voice asked.

I jumped, squealed, and turned, punching the person in the mouth. He groaned and held his jaw.

"You've got a hard punch," he said, wiping blood off his lip.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Mark!" I gasped.

I walked forward and hugged him gently. He rubbed my back and placed his head in the crook of my neck.

"Would you join us?" he asked softly.

I pulled away and gaped at him.

"Mark, I-"

He smiled and kissed my nose.

"No matter now, we'll talk about it when I get home," he said, "Make yourself at home while you're here, do what ever you want."

I smiled slightly.

"I'm supposed to stay here?" I asked.

"There's lean cuisines and hot pockets in the freezer, and other food stuffs in the fridge. I want you here when I get home, I want you to take it easy," he said.

I blushed and nodded. He leaned to my ear and kissed the crest of it.

"Take care beautiful," he murmured.

"You too babe," I said.

He smiled and walked out. I leaned against the wall and let out a scream to myself. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Just thinking about him made my heart pound. I walked back under the water and let it stream over me. I heard my phone go off in the other room.

"Fuck!" I groaned to myself.

I shut off the shower and pulled a towel around me, running to the phone. I opened it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

I looked around for my clothes as I waited for a response.

"_Hello_?" I asked impatiently.

"Are you at Mark Hoffman's house?" a man asked.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked.

I finally found my panties and slid them on, then one of Mark's large T-shirts. I smiled at the way it covered me.

"Agent Strahm," he replied.

"Why are you calling my cell phone and what right do you have asking me of my location?" I asked.

I made my way down the hall, almost tripping on a shoe and catching myself on the wall. The next thing I knew the door was being knocked on. I ran over and looked out the peephole. There was no one. I raised an eyebrow and then realized the phone was silent. I looked at the screen and saw it was at the home screen.

"What the hell? What a rude asshole," I murmured.

I walked to the couch, about to sit down, then another knock was heard at the door. I rushed over and again saw no one. I yanked it open, ready to hit someone, but gasped as I saw a little girl.

"Hello, I was wondering if you'd want to buy some cookies?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing alone? Shouldn't your mommy or daddy be with you?" I asked, kneeling.

"They're…. busy," she said.

By the looks of her she could only be about 7 or 8. She was in a dirty brown dress and wore scuffed up black shoes. I smiled and pushed hair out of her eyes. My smile faltered as I saw a bruise under her bangs. She frowned and I licked my lips, wanting to ask but scared.

"They don't- They don't hit you do they?" I asked.

She shrugged and I stood.

"Would you like to come in while I grab my money, maybe have some milk?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said, eyes lighting up.

I ushered her in and shut the door, running to the room and pulling pants on, while finding only a $50 bill.

"How much?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"$5 a box," she said.

"Good," I replied.

I kneeled down and took five boxes.

"That'll be-" she paused to count in her head, "$25."

"How long ago did you eat?" I asked with a smile.

She hesitated and I took her hand.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't say anything," I said.

"Three days ago," she said, "Mommy and daddy don't have enough money for food, they can only buy their medicine that comes in needles."

My temper flared and I swore under my breath. She looked slightly frightened.

"No, don't worry sweetie, it's not at you," I said, "Say, would you like to go out to eat?"

"I shouldn't take things from strangers," she said warily.

"Well all I have is $50 and I need $25 to give to you. I need to spend the other half and I thought maybe we could go to McDonalds or Burger King," I said.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep, and we could go to the park maybe," I said.

She grinned and I could tell she was barely containing her happiness.

"I'd very much like that," she said.

I took her hand and we left the building.

*Time warp! Woop woop!*

"Her parents are crack heads and don't feed her, she went three days without eating, Mark!" I whispered.

He looked over at her playing on the swings and sighed.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want her parents in jail! Or better, in a fucking Jigsaw trap," I grumbled the last part.

His head jerked towards me.

"Sorry, it helped me, I just they would see what they're doing to this beautiful girl, to the gift they were given," I said, tears stinging my eyes.

He moved closer and wrapped me in his arms.

"If her parents we're gone, where do you think she'd go? A foster home, which could be full of worse people," he said.

"I wish I could take her," I said quietly.

He faltered in rubbing my arm and I shook my head with a defeated laugh.

"I'd probably be a horrible mom anyway, I couldn't even keep my babies in my belly past a month."

He jerked my head up to his and glared in my eyes.

"That was because of a prick that is now dead. I am sure you would make a great mom," he said.

I shrugged and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I might, too bad I'll never know," I stated roughly, blocking tears as I got up to go over to Faith, the little girl who was such an angel.

He followed and I smiled at Faith.

"Faith, I would like you to meet my friend, his name is Mark, he's actually the one who owns the place we met," I said.

"Oh! So you're married?" she asked.

I laughed, my face turning red.

"No sweetheart, he was helping me out, he's my best friend," I said.

She smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi," she said shyly.

He smiled and dropped to a squat.

"Hey there Faith," he said.

My heart shook as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. They talked and then the next thing I knew, he was pushing her on the swing. I pretended to try to grab her feet as she went over me, and he pushed her. Eventually it was getting late and I knew tomorrow was a school day.

"We gotta get you home kiddo," I said.

She stopped giggling and put on a fake smile.

"Okay," she said.

My heart nearly broke in two.

"Hey, don't look so down kiddo, we can play tomorrow," Mark said.

Her eyes lit up and she hugged him.

"Oh thank you Mr. Mark!" she said.

He hugged her back and I grinned.

"Can I go once more on the jungle gym?" she asked.

I nodded and she ran.

"Don't cry," he said.

I blinked back the tears and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sure she'll be okay tonight," he said.

I nodded and held onto him tightly. I couldn't tell him what all was really going through my mind.

*_Flash Back_*

"_So I'm surprised you've lasted this long," Sarah said, handing me a cup of coffe._

_She looked over at Mark who was heading back to the office._

"_We get along well," I said._

_She clucked her tongue and I raised an eyebrow._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You've got it bad," she said._

"_Oh come on! He's my superior," I said, slapping her shoulder._

"_You've got to admit he's at least hot," she said._

_I looked at his distant form and a smile caught my lips._

"_See!" she laughed._

_I blushed and shook my head._

"_I'm engaged remember?" I asked, showing her the ring._

_She frowned and I picked up on her mood change._

"_There's something off about him," she said, "I almost feel like- like he's too familiar."_

_I giggled nervously and shrugged. _

"_Me too," I said._

"_Anyway! We should see if we can't replace Kyle with Mark," she said._

_I scoffed but she pulled me anyway. Once we were in the office, Mark looked up, trying to figure out why Sarah was here. I sat and my desk and started working._

"_So Hoffman, been nice to my sister?" she asked._

"_She's still here isn't she?" he asked._

_She smirked._

"_I've heard that you're married and have kids, is it true?" she asked._

"_Do I have a ring on my finger or pictures on my desk?" _

"_Do you have to answer every question with a question?" she retorted._

"_Does it bother you?" he asked._

_She narrowed her eyes and he sighed._

"_I've never been married, I probably never will be. Don't have kids and don't plan on having them any time soon either," he said. _

_My face fell but I went back to my work. So much for my dreams of being with him._

*_End Flash Back_*

"You okay," he asked, pulling away.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

He kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulders.

"So why did you decide to never marry and have kids?" I asked.

He looked surprised.

"When did I say that?" he asked.

"When Sarah asked, three years ago," I replied.

He scratched his head and looked confused. Then a few seconds later, realization dawned on his face.

"Yeah," I said, smirking in the slightest.

"I thought she wanted me! What the hell else was I supposed to say?" he asked.

My mouth dropped open.

"What?" I asked.

"Your sister was a good person and all, but I didn't find her the least bit attractive," he said.

"She was perfect!" I cried with a laugh.

"In looks maybe, but she wasn't so perfect inside. Plus, my view of perfection is different," he said, nudging me.

I turned blood red and looked at Faith on the monkey bars.

"I think I get what you mean," I said, smiling and leaning on him, closing my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

_I would like to thank aw6 for great reviews and helping keep me going! Reviews feed my soul and without them I would be nothing... Haha. Anyway, I own nothing of Saw! Here's chapter 10, hope you enjoy. It's not my best, but I need a few fillers here and there, eh.

* * *

_

*_A week after meeting Faith_*

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as he pushed me in the car.

"We're going out," he said.

"At least take me home so I can change!" I growled playfully.

He sighed but complied, taking me to my apartment. We got out and walked into the lobby. I sighed as I checked my mail. More bills, more bills, and then a letter. I opened it and looked surprised.

"What the hell? Did you do this Mark?" I asked, confused.

He looked over my shoulder and his frown deepened.

"No," he said.

I looked at the letter and shivered as I read it.

_Dear Tonya,_

_I've noticed you for a while now, and I can't help but say, you're extremely attractive. I look forward to seeing you every day, and as much as I hate seeing you go, I love to watch you leave. You are so beautiful and I wish I could come forward and tell you face-to-face. But I can't. I'm too shy. I just wish I could wake up to you every morning, like Hoffman gets to. Lucky bastard. I hope to one day wake up with your beautiful face next to mine. Who knows, you are single, why, it might happen sooner than we both expect. _

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer_

I folded it up and looked to see Mark's expression.

"What a weird thing to do," I murmured.

He nodded and just waited for me to walk. I continued to the elevator and pushed my floor. I opened the letter again.

"Honestly, this handwriting looks familiar," I said.

"We could scan it tomorrow," he said.

"Good idea," I replied.

I smiled and walked out as we stopped on my floor. I opened my door but stopped before setting foot in it. My keys fell and I screamed in fright. He caught me as I started falling and looked in as well, just as surprised.

"Why, hello," Strahm said, getting up from his seat.

"What the _**hell**_ do you think you are doing being in my house?" I snarled.

He put up his hands but I grabbed them, yanking him to the door.

"Out, out, out!" I screamed.

"I just want to talk to you," he said.

"Is it about you accusing Mark again? Because I know all your theories are bull shit!" I said.

He looked wounded and I took a deep breath.

"Mark, I'm gonna talk to him in the hall, I'll be back in in a second okay?" I said.

He nodded and I grabbed Peter's arm, yanking him out.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"Are you in a relationship with Mark?" he asked.

"Peter, that is not your business," I said, crossing my arms.

He bit his lip, staring into my eyes, and I looked away, a little unnerved.

"Peter, what happened that night, it- I'm not gonna say it was a mistake, but it wasn't supposed to happen," I said in a low voice.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on my cheek. I shrugged away, tears stinging my eyes slightly.

"We had only a night together, but I cared for you so much before that," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I've been in love with Mark for three years. I admit, I care for you too, but- until Mark casts me aside, I will not stray from his side," I said.

He dropped his hand and leaned to my ear.

"I will be waiting until then," he said quietly.

He kissed me gently, making me shake from nervousness, and I pulled away.

"I-"

"Don't," I said, wanting to cry.

He nodded and walked away. I opened my door and walked back in, surprised to see Mark with a shot of whiskey, sitting by the bar.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said, waving it off.

I went into the room and changed into a pair of nice jeans and a blue blouse that cinched below my breasts. I threw on my black flats and came out, pulling my light brown hair up into a ponytail.

"You look nice," he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, now will you tell me where we're going?" I asked.

He smiled, a genuine smile, and took my hands.

"Nope, not until we get there," he said.

I whined in exasperation and he chuckled. He took my hand in his and we got out to the car.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

I stared at him as he picked Faith up in the air. I couldn't help but smile, even though today was a sad day.

"Hey Faith, I have a question," I said, walking up to her on Mark's shoulders.

"Yeah?" she asked, cocking her head to the side while sipping on a juice box.

I grinned and took Mark's hand, squeezing gently. He squeezed back.

"It's okay," he said.

"Faith, would you like to live with me?" I asked.

She gasped and dropped her juice box all over Mark's head. He jumped and got her off quickly but carefully while shaking his head off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mark!" she yelped, backing away.

"It's okay, it was just cold," he said with a laugh.

I looked in his eyes but saw no anger. I took his hand and kneeled by Faith.

"So what do you say?" I asked.

"I'd love to Mrs. Tonya!" she said.

I laughed happily and hugged her.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart, now, I've got some bad news," I said.

"Your parents were- they were in an accident and they aren't here anymore," Mark said softly.

She looked slightly shocked but didn't cry.

"They're dead?" she asked.

I winced and nodded.

"And I get to live with you?" she asked.

I nodded again and she cracked a small smile.

"I loved my mommy but I love you more," she said.

Mark caught me as I faltered and almost fell.

"I love you too Faith," I said happily.

Mark wrapped an arm around me and I glowed. I had the man I loved next to me and the child I never had in my life now.

"What do you say we go out to eat?" he asked.

She nodded and we climbed in his car, her buckling up in the back as I grabbed Mark's hand. He smiled at me and I melted.

"Are you guys married yet?" Faith asked.

"Oh honey, no," I said with a laugh.

"Why not? I'd like Mr. Mark to be my daddy since you'll be like my mommy now," she said.

I turned blood red and looked away from Mark's gaze nervously.

"Faith, um, Mark's my best friend in the entire world, but two people have to love each other very much to be married," I said.

"You don't love each other?" she asked, now looking confused, "But I've seen you kiss!"

"Ah-"

"We're close friends," Mark said.

I smiled but stopped as he started the car and took off, his face all stony.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Chuck E. Cheese's," I said.

She squealed and I leaned back. As my eyes closed, I saw the gruesome scene that caused her to be my new daughter.

*_Flash Back_*

"_Are you sure we should do this?" I asked._

_He nodded and I winced as the hooked blade went easily into Mrs. Merriam Esten's arm. _

"_You'll get used to it," Mark said._

_I highly doubted it but did the other hook on her other arm._

"_Now, inject the poison," he said._

_I wrapped the tie on her arm and slid the needle easily into her plump vein, making myself wince._

"_I was not born to be a doctor," I said with a laugh._

_He smirked and let Mr. Lewis Esten fall to the floor._

"_Okay, now set the box here," he instructed._

_I pushed the box full of needles over and he set the red one right in the middle, pushed deeper in. Green filled ones surrounded the one red one. ._

"_Let's go," he said._

_As he closed the door, they started waking._

"_Watch," he said, pulling me onto his lap._

_I hesitated but relaxed against him, watching the game play out. _

_The tape played, telling them how if they didn't find the antidote in ninety seconds that they would die. If they took out the hooks now, they would bleed out for the poison thinned their blood too much. It told them how they took their daughter for granted and if they ever wanted to see her they would live. But only one could live. I winced as the mom dug through all the needles, ignoring the pain, and found the red one. They fought over it, but eventually she won and got the antidote. She pulled the hooks out and looked at her husband writhing. He stood up though and ended up snapping her neck. With one last scream of profanity, he too dropped dead. I winced as the blood flowed from their mouths. _

*_End Flash Back_*

I got out of the car, still confused by Mark's sudden mood change, and helped Faith out.

"Do you think you and Mr. Mark will ever be married?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"I can't say, that's Mark's choice," I said.

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"More than he knows," I told her with a wink.

She smiled and we went inside.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'd like to thank aw6 again! And of course the mischievous pixie, and a non-member named Laura! Thank you all so much! This chapter is more romantic, but also has a surprise (sort of) at the end. Hope you enjoy! Cause I love making it! XD Once again, I do not own Saw of Costas would be here with me. I own Faith and Tonya though!_

_

* * *

_

"Mark, this is the third one this week," I said into the phone.

"Don't worry, they're not threatening are they?" he asked.

"No but-"

"Then there's nothing to worry about," he said.

I could tell he was getting impatient with me.

"Sorry, I'll let you get b-"

"Don't say you're sorry," he growled.

I sighed and looked at Faith's door.

"I hate that I can't come see you," I said.

"Yeah well I gotta work late and you're still out," he said.

I sat on the couch and twirled my shirt.

"I still don't see why they are keeping me out for another month," I groaned.

"Don't pout, you're getting paid to hide," he said.

"Do they think that I'm gonna be attacked or something?" I asked.

"Something like that," he said.

I clutched my stomach as I felt a sharp pain. Accidentally I let out a loud gasp.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just hit my knee," I lied.

"Such a klutz," he murmured.

I smiled.

"You know it," I said.

"Is Faith asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course, it's ten o'clock on a Thursday," I said with a laugh.

"Good, I want you to do something for me," he said.

"What's that?" I replied.

"Go upstairs, get undressed, play with yourself a little bit, and get ready for me," he said.

"You're coming over?" I asked, happily surprised.

"Yeah, I'll see you in half an hour," he said.

"Bye hun," I said.

"Bye," he replied.

I ran upstairs and changed into a matching bra and panty set. I pulled out a couple toys and let myself get turned on and ready. About ten minutes later, a door opened and shut, and I heard footsteps coming to my room. The door opened and in he walked. It was dark so I could only see the parts the moon light lit up, and it was strangely provocative.

"Come here," I said.

He walked over and I threw him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"This isn't what I imagined," he said.

I hesitated and he pulled me into a kiss.

"But I like it," he said.

I grinned ear to ear and pushed his hands down.

"Just lay back and let me do all the work this time," I said quietly.

He complied and I took a scarf, tying his hands. He smirked and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing each new patch of skin. I finally made it to his pants and licked up the middle of his torso. He let out a breath and I pushed the jacket and shirt to the side.

"God you are something else," I whispered.

He chuckled and I bit my lip. I ran my hand down his body and stopped at his pants. His hips lifted as I gently caressed his package. He groaned softly and thrust into my hand. I rubbed and leaned down, biting his stomach gently. I still had to marvel at the gorgeous man beneath me. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, my mouth nearly watering at the bulge. He helped me pull his pants off and I yanked his underwear down after that. I grabbed his dick and started sucking. He groaned and grabbed my head, making me go faster. I sucked harder but stopped to relax my throat. He slid in gently and let out a grunt, his hips thrust suddenly and sporadically. I held back the gagging sensation as he pushed farther than I've ever allowed anyone. He start panting and dug his fingers in my scalp. I winced but moved a little faster. He moved his hips to meet my mouth and I felt him pulse.

"I'm gonna cum," he said huskily.

I pulled back and said, "Do it then."

I immediately placed him back in my throat and he grunted and moaned and I felt his liquid go down my throat. I pulled back a bit and sucked on him with my mouth. He pulled away after a couple of seconds and stared at me.

"What?" I asked softly.

He smirked and pulled me on the bed. I kissed him and he pushed me down.

"How much do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life," I said truthfully.

He rolled me onto my stomach and lifted my hips.

"I want to do this, but only if you're okay with it," he said.

I quirked an eyebrow but realized what he meant as he pushed against my anus gently.

"Are you comfortable with it?" he asked.

I hesitated but nodded.

"Just go slow, please," I said.

He promised and got his finger wet with my juices, and pushed it in my ass. I gasped and jolted my hips. He stuck his dick in my warmth and I moaned. I arched my back, pushing back on him, and he grabbed my hips, holding me still.

"Calm down there baby," he said with a pant.

I nodded and relaxed my body as he pulled out. He pushed against my anal entrance and I bit my lip, trying to keep relaxed. Slowly he slid in. Inch by inch, I took him, his girth stretching me so much I started crying. He finally got all the way in and I dug my nails into the bedding, trying not to make too much noise.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked.

I nodded and he slowly pulled out. As he pushed back in, the stinging lessened and I actually started liking it. By his fourth venture in, I was moaning and pushing against him, begging for more. He took my hips and yanked me back while thrusting in. I cried out and stood up on my knees partially. He took my breasts in his hands and thrust in and out, harder and harder each time. My orgasm built and I started whimpering, begging him for release. He managed to flip me over while still inside me and leaned down, taking my lips with his. I whined and he suddenly thrust two fingers in my warmth. He rubbed my g-spot and clit, and that was all it took for me to go over the edge. I cried out his name and held onto him, trying to ride out the storm without losing my mind. He suddenly pulsed and came again, pulling out and letting it go all up my torso. I laid there and looked up at him. He sat there, breathing heavily and staring in my eyes, then leaned down.

"I love you," he said.

My heart stopped and I almost fainted. He saw this and shook me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

He looked really worried, so I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, just- surprised," I said.

He smiled and I kissed him.

"I love you too," I said.

He got out of the bed and found a wash cloth and cleaned me off while I tried to regain my strength. He laid down and I curled up to him.

"You know that I may end up getting caught right?" he asked.

"Caught?" I replied.

"Jigsaw," he reminded me.

"Oh," I said.

He nodded and I frowned.

"If you go down, I-"

"You'll stay here with Faith and be safe," he said.

I shook my head but he grabbed my face.

"I'm dead serious," he said.

"So am I!" I replied.

I got out of bed and pulled a shirt and shorts on. He pulled his boxers on and I turned the light on.

"I think we need to discuss what's gonna happen if we get found out," I said.

"We?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I'm joining you," I said.

"Mommy!" Faith yelled, running down the hall.

I opened the door and caught her in my arms. Her little heart beat faster than anything I felt as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Faith, what's wrong?" I asked in fear.

"There was a man out-" She screamed and pointed to the door.

I ran over but only caught the man's back as he ran away.

"It's okay sweetheart, he's gone," I said.

"He was looking for something, I think he said your name," she said.

I looked at Mark, who rose and grabbed his jacket holding his gun.

"I think it's time we find out who's writing those letters," I said softly.

He nodded and took Faith while I grabbed all sixteen letters from my "secret admirer". Each one got more and more obsessive, and though none threatened me, it felt like a threat.

"Mark, I don't feel safe here," I murmured.

He came over and crouched by me and Faith.

"Faith, would you like to come live with me if mommy wanted to come?" he asked.

She nodded frantically and I looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? Plus, I'd feel safer knowing you're around me most of the time," he said.

I couldn't help but break into a grin and blush slightly.

"Tomorrow we'll move all your stuff," he said, picking Faith up out of my arms, "Until then, we're all sleeping in here tonight."

He carried her to the bed while I shut the living room door, double locking it. I noticed my chain lock was busted, and sighed.

"At least this is the last day I'll be here," I thought.

I grabbed a glass of milk and a glass of water from the kitchen and brought it with me into the room. I saw Mark, with Faith in his lap, tickling her gently while she squirmed and tried to fight.

"Alright guys, it's midnight, I brought you some milk, then it's time for bed," I said, handing her the glass.

She smiled and took it happily, while I drank out of my own and handed it to Mark.

"Alright, now this is what I call a good night," Mark said.

"Why?" Faith asked, tilting her head.

"I've got my two favorite ladies to protect right in bed with me," he said, smiling.

I climbed into the bed and Faith crawled onto my side, leaving me between the two of them. She curled away from me and I pulled the blankets over us. Mark pulled the string that turned out the light, and pulled my body to his.

"Sweet dreams," he said.

"Sweet dreams," I replied.

"I really do love you," he whispered, brushing his lips on my ear.

I tingled and blushed.

"I love you too Mark, so much," I said.

I rolled over to kiss him, and Faith grabbed me.

"Stay close to me, I'm scared," she said.

I smiled at Mark and he kissed me softly. I turned back over and fell asleep to his hand rubbing my stomach.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

"God we're late!" I yelled.

Mark sat there, smirking at me as I pulled my skirt on, my pop tart in my mouth, and my coffee in the other hand.

"You finish, I'll help Faith get finished," he said.

I smiled warmly and nodded.

"Thank you honey," I said.

I sat my coffee down and finished putting on my skirt. I chewed on my pop tart as I grabbed my purse. Finally I took a sip of my coffee. Gah, that always made the mornings better, well, that and seeing Mark carrying my daughter on his hip with a flowered backpack in his other hand. I giggled and he looked at me, smiling. He winked at me and handed Faith over to me.

"I'm gonna drop you guys off then I gotta work," he said.

"I thought you we-"

He cut me off with a sharp look. Then I got what he meant. He had Jigsaw work. I nodded at him and we ran down to the car. It was a Saturday, but there was a Parent-teacher meeting scheduled today so the kids wouldn't miss days because of planning. I strapped Faith in back and climbed in the front.

"I can't wait for you to meet my teachers mommy!" she said excitedly.

I grinned. I never got tired of hearing that.

"Hey Faith, I have a serious question for you," Mark said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What?" she asked.

"Would you like a little brother or sister?" he asked.

My heart literally stopped and I had to beat my chest to make it start again.

"Oh yes!" she cheered.

"Would you like that?" he asked me, smirking.

"I think you know the answer to that!" I said.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. Without realizing it, I had started crying. Hot tears fell down my face. He looked at me and the smile left his face.

"Oh don't cry!" he said softly.

I made a noise that was supposed to be a laugh but sounded more like a cough.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't apologize," he said.

He wiped the tears from my face while turning onto the school's block, and I smiled at him.

"We're here!" Faith said.

I leaned over to Mark and kissed him, good and hard.

"I love you," I said, turning pink.

"I love you too Tonya, now go!" he said.

I smiled and got out of the car, grabbing Faith's hand and running with her up the stairs to the classroom. Once we made it inside, I brushed my hair from my face and smiled at the elderly lady.

"Hello, I assume you're Mrs. Esten?" she asked.

"Um, no. Mrs. Esten passed away, I'm Tonya Lieland," I said, "I'm Faith adopted mom."

Her face instantly broke into a smile.

"Oh boy, am I glad to hear that! I wondered why Faith had been so happy lately and looked so presentable," she said.

I nodded and sat down with Faith.

"I have to say, up until a few days ago, Faith had me worried, she was the farthest behind, and she didn't talk to any of the kids, and she looked so malnourished. I was going to call DFS but every time I asked her, she said it was all okay," the teacher said.

I looked at Faith who shrugged.

"Oh I'm Ms. Tabernathy, by the way," she said.

I took her hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm glad to hear she's doing better," I said, pushing Faith's hair back.

She giggled and stood up.

"Can I show her my art?" she asked happily.

"Of course!" Ms. Tabernathy said.

I followed Faith all over as she showed me her drawings and her cubby and all her finger paintings. Her drawings astounded me. She had a great concept of depth and color.

"You're an amazing artist," I said, kissing her forehead, "You should draw us a family portrait some day!"

She beamed happily.

"I will! I'll draw me, and you, and Mark," she said, "Mommy, could I call Mark daddy?"

I hesitated.

"I don't think he would mind, but ask just in case," I said.

"I can't wait until I have a brother or sister!" she said, running back to the teacher's desk.

"Are you married Mrs. Lieland?" she asked.

"Not yet, but hopefully there will be a ring soon," I said.

Faith giggled and danced happily.

"I want Mark to be my Daddy so bad!" she said.

I sat down and we discussed the usual, how she's progressing, what she needs to get more depth in, and what she's excelling in.

"Now there is an art show coming up, I wondered, if Faith wanted to draw something, would you be against it being shown?" she asked.

"By all means, I want her to do what she wants. If she wants to show off her art, then it's okay with me," I said.

She smiled approvingly and stood up.

"Well it was nice meeting you," she said.

"You too," I replied.

We shook hands and I grabbed Faith's hand and we left.

"Is Mark gonna pick us up?" she asked.

"Not just yet, but I have some money, wanna go shopping?" I asked her.

"Can we get some pencils?" she cried out suddenly.

"Of course! And colored pencils! And paper!" I said.

She squealed happily and we ran down the sidewalk. Suddenly someone stepped in our way.

"Can we please talk?" Strahm asked, looking more haggard than ever.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"I think Hoffman is coming after me," he said.

My eyes widened and I picked Faith up.

"We'll talk about this later," I said, rushing past him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to aw6 for another great review! You rock! XD I hope you all like this chapter as well. It's going to get serious soon! I own nothing of Saw, but I LOVE Costas!_

* * *

"I'm being dead serious!" I growled at Mark.

He shrugged and I groaned.

"I've got it Tonya, don't worry," he said.

"Mark! I'm going to worry! If he gets a whiff of your involvement, you'll- God I don't want to think about it!" I said, "I just got you, I don't want to lose you."

He turned and saw the tears glittering in my eyes.

"Tonya," he said softly.

I walked over and he wrapped me in his arms. I started crying and hugged him tighter.

"I promise, I won't leave you," he whispered.

I nodded and he smoothed my hair down, kissing my forehead. He pulled back and stared in my eyes.

"I have a serious question," he said.

"What?" I asked.

I looked at the five people chained to the wall. I could tell instantly the blonde was the weakest link. I was silently rooting for the journalist, because he was such a know it all. Mark waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I asked how late your period was," he said.

I thought back and my mouth dropped.

"I'm like- two weeks late!" I said.

He smiled and I turned red at the thought.

"We'll get you a pregnancy test tonight, in the mean time, will you help me?" he asked.

"Sure, how can I?" I asked.

"I need you to rig the explosives up to the timer over there," he said, pointing.

I nodded and walked over, busying myself with the cords. I thought real hard, making sure I didn't screw anything up, then did it to all of them in each room. The concept for this trap was pretty neat. I liked it. I looked at the glass jars on the ceiling in wonderment.

"Who do you think will win?" he asked.

"Well, hopefully all of them, but I'm pretty positive the blonde, the black girl, and the tweaker will die," I said.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"There are some things I have to do," he said.

I nodded in understanding.

"But I'll be home in about two hours," he said.

"With the test?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

I smiled and walked out, walking down the street to the day care where Faith was spending the day. I opened the door and smiled as I saw Faith playing with some kids.

"I'm glad you're here," Peter said.

I narrowed my eyes at Peter and sat down, near Faith but not close enough for her to over-hear.

"I've gotten so much evidence, I've almost got a case built up," he said.

"Mm-hmm," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious!" he said, taking my hands.

I stared at the once handsome, now hollow face of Agent Strahm.

"You're getting as bas as Rigg was Peter," I said sadly.

I may not love this man, but he is still a friend for the most part.

"I can't stand knowing he's with you and he's probably the killer we're looking for!" he snarled to himself.

"Calm down, he's not. I've been with him the past couple of nights, me and my daughter live with him now because someone broke into my house," I said.

"Your house got broke into?" he asked in surprise.

I nodded and Faith came running over.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey baby girl, how was it today?" I asked.

"It was fun, who is he?" she asked.

"I'm Peter, I'm one of your mom's friends," he said.

"Oh, not like Mark right?" she asked.

"No," Peter said.

"Good, cause I love my daddy, no one can have his spot," she said possessively.

I blushed and picked her up, setting her on my knee.

"I see," he said.

I could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

"Why don't you go play for a little while longer then we'll leave?" I asked her.

She didn't want to but did. I could tell she knew we needed to talk.

"Sorry," I said.

He shrugged and took my hand.

"Peter!" I snapped.

He sighed and sat his face in his hands.

"I can't help it, I love you Tonya, nothing is gonna change that!" he sighed.

I looked away and shook my head.

"Sorry, I'm still in love with Mark, and he loves me," I said.

He snorted and let out a loud laugh.

"You believe that shit? He just uses you!" he said.

I stood up and smacked him hard across the face.

"You stay the hell out of my life Peter Strahm, until you can act like an adult," I hissed.

He looked nearly frightened and I got Faith and walked out.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

I put the chicken in the oven and set the timer.

"Will daddy- I mean Mark be home soon?" Faith asked.

She was dressed in her pink night gown and her long hair was tousled from her laying on the couch.

"Yeah baby, he's just busy with work," I said, "That's why he used to be a grumpy man!"

She smiled and reached up for me to grab her. I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you and Mark ever going to get married?" she asked.

"I'm sure we will, and you can be our flower girl sweetie," I said.

She smiled, but it was interrupted by a yawn. Suddenly the door opened and shut. I turned and saw Mark. He had red roses and a small box of chocolates. I melted and he walked over, kissing me quick but deep.

"He's home!" I whispered to Faith.

She looked up and smiled sleepily.

"Can I call you daddy?" she asked.

He looked surprised but smiled.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

He took her and we brought her to our room, letting her fall asleep in our bed. He took me to the hall and handed me a box.

"There's two, do one tonight and then one in the morning," he said.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I took the stick out and peed on it nervously. My hand shook as I put the cap back on. It was hard to believe this was actually happening. I could be pregnant by _**the **_Mark Hoffman, the man I've loved for so long. I sighed and leaned back, waiting. Finally three minutes passed and I looked at it. I saw the familiar sign. Two lines. I bit my lip and rose. I went to the door but ended up passing out before I made it.

*Time warp- like a whole 6 minutes! Woop woop*

I looked up at Mark, and smiled.

"You need to be careful!" he snapped.

I blushed and handed him the test. He looked at it and a small smile lit up his face.

"Is that why you fainted?" he asked.

I nodded and he helped me up. He cradled me in his arms and stared in my eyes.

"Come on, I took the chicken out," he said.

I giggled and followed him.

"Oooh, champagne," I said.

"Only a little bit though," he said.

I gave him a look.

"I'm not that dumb," I said.

I tipped the champagne flute up and gasped as something hit my throat. I coughed it up and closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I turned, the object in my hand, and saw it was a ring. As I recognized this, I saw him on one knee.

"Oh god!" I gasped.

He smiled at me and grabbed the ring from my hand.

"Tonya Lieland, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

I let out a squeal and tackled him in a hug.

"OHMIGOD! YESMARKIWILL!" I said all in one breath.

He laughed and kissed me passionately.

"I take it you're happy?" he asked.

"Oh god yes!" I said.

He held me and cradled me, staring deep in my eyes.

"Where do you want to have it? We have to have it within nine months," he said.

I nodded and put my finger to my lip thoughtfully.

"At the edge of the forest," I said.

He looked a little confused until I told him Kyle had a farmhouse outside of town and it included three acres of wooded area.

"Sound beautiful," he said.

I smiled in pride and hugged him.

"I can't wait," I whispered.

Suddenly the door slammed open. I looked over in surprise and saw Peter.

"I don't get it! What the hell does he have that I don't?" he snarled.

I ran over and smelled the alcohol.

"Peter, my daughter is asleep, if you wake her up, by god I swear, I'll kill you," I growled.

He took a step back and looked at the ring on my finger.

"Why?" he whined.

"Because, I love her," Mark said, walking up behind me and holding me to him.

I blushed and took Mark's hand in mine.

"What about that night?" Peter asked.

"Peter, that was almost three years ago. We were both drinking, it was late, I was being raped left and right and beat, and you provided me a safe house. But then Kyle found out, and I couldn't risk you. I distanced myself from you. Plus, I've been in love with Mark for two years," I said.

I walked over and put my hand on his face.

"God Peter, you've let yourself go, over me and the Jigsaw case," I said.

He looked down in shame and I hugged him.

"I want to be your friend, I want to be here for you, I love you, but in a different way," I said.

He shook and I felt tears falling on my shoulder.

"Let him go," Mark said, pulling me back.

I looked up at him in surprise and he got in Peter's face.

"Get out of my house, stay away from my fiancée, and stay away from me," Mark growled.

"Mark, stop it!" I hissed.

I pulled him away and Peter glared angrily at Mark.

"Baby, what is your problem?" I asked.

"This moronic idiot is disrupting a celebration time," he said.

"Mark, give me five minutes with him," I said.

He let out a snort of anger but turned and walked away. I pulled Peter outside and he took my hands.

"I love you so much Tonya, I wish you would be my Tonya Strahm," he said quietly.

I hugged him and he held me tightly. I felt tears push at my eyes slightly and suddenly felt his lips on my neck.

"Stop Peter," I said.

I tried to pull away but he kissed me hotly.

"Peter!" I cried.

He shoved me against the wall and pinned me. He grunted and bit me.

"Stop it Peter!" I screamed.

He yanked my hair and growled, sniffing my neck. I whined in fear and tried to push him away, but failed.

"Peter, please, stop," I wimpered.

He stared in my eyes and randomly kissed me.

I beat against his chest, trying to get him away, and suddenly he was yanked away. I fell to my butt and started crying.

"I can't believe you Peter," I whined.

I looked up and saw Mark. He was just staring silently into Peter's eyes.

"Get out," Mark hissed.

Peter scrambled away and Mark looked over at me.

"Never be alone with him again," he said.

I nodded and he picked me up in his arm. He cradled me and kissed my forehead.

"He's going to die," he murmured.

I closed my eyes uneasily as he laid me down and cuddled up to me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, so this is kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you all still like it. I do not own anything from Saw. Thank you aw6 and the mischievous pixie for your reviews!_

_

* * *

_

"This is it, tonight," Mark said.

I watched him double check the glass box.

"I'm scared Mark," I said.

I walked over and held his arm. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Don't be," he said.

"But there's so much that could go wrong," I said softly.

"If you're good at anticipating the human mind, it leaves nothing to chance," he said mystically.

I raised my eyebrow and he pushed my hair back.

"We'll be fine Tonya," he said.

"I'm not worried about me, its you I'm worried about," I said.

"Listen here Tonya Hoffman, you will worry about yourself. You are carrying our child, and you are my soon-to-be wife. I will not have you throwing your safety out the window for me," he said, gripping my arm hard.

I winced but nodded.

"I just don't want you to forget yourself and the baby," he said softly.

He let me go and rubbed my belly. I kissed him softly and he held me to him.

"I think he's going to be here soon, go home," he said.

I felt my mood drop, but nod. He kissed me passionately and pushed me away.

"Go," he said, "I'll be home later."

I ran out and made my way out the back. I headed down the street and went to the day care where Faith was. Once again, Peter was inside.

"Why are you stalking me?" I asked, not turning to look at him as I stood by his table.

"I want to talk about the other night. I'm really sorry," he said.

"You came to my house, drunk, broke in, forced yourself upon me," I said, turning slowly.

My eyes cut him in half.

"I think I need more than a half-assed apology," I said.

My voice made him shiver visibly.

"I am asking for forgiveness, I was struck with grief and I- there's no real excuse," he said.

I nodded and brushed his cheek with my hand.

"I have to go now," I said.

I walked away, picked up Faith, and walked out.

"So how was today?" I asked.

"It was fun! Mrs. Samantha gave us Christmas cookies!" she said.

"Oh, it is getting close to Christmas isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah! Oh! Mommy!" she yelled.

I looked up in fear and saw a car coming towards me. I jumped out of the way but still my leg got nicked. I screamed as my leg bone was crushed and my muscle tore. I pushed Faith out of the way, farther onto the sidewalk. She screamed and started crying. I bit my lip in pain as the tears poured down my face.

"Mommy?" Faith asked in fear.

The car stopped and out stepped a man I couldn't believe I was seeing.

"Peter Strahm, what the hell?" I yelled, then passed out from pain.

*Time Warp! Woop woop*

I woke up with a machine beeping, and looked around, confused.

"Good morning Mrs. Leiland," a man said.

I jolted up and looked around, frightened. The doctor held my shoulders and stared in my eyes.

"It's okay Mrs. Lieland, it's me, Dr. Seth Suther, I am the one who did surgery on your leg," he said "And saw you when you had your miscarriages."

I cringed and removed the blanket. Surprisingly my leg was all normal with many welts and bruises and a line of stitches.

"You got lucky, you only got your bone broke in one place, I went in, pieced it back together, as long as you keep it in a cast you should be a-"

"Where's my daughter?" I asked.

He smiled.

"She's in the wating room with your fiancee," he said.

I stood up on my good leg, hopped into the wheelchair, but screamed as the I.V. in my arm was yanked.

"Calm down Mrs. Lieland," he said.

I winced and he pulled the needle from my body.

"You may go out, but I'm going to come get you in about half an hour, we need to do more X-ray's," he said.

I nodded and wheeled my way out, down the hall that was so familiar to me.

*_Flash Back_*

"_Are you sure it was an accident?" Seth Suther asked._

_I looked at him and narrowed my eyes._

"_Just what are you insinuating?" I asked._

"_Nothing, sorry," he said. _

_I stood up, buttoned my pants, and left the room, walking down the hall and meeting Kyle in the lobby. He smirked and walked me out, all the while I was holding back tears._

_End Flash Back_*

"Mommy!" Faith yelled.

I wheeled over to her and she jumped into my lap. Mark was right behind her, kneeling by me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded and he kissed me.

"Who did it?" he asked.

I looked over, almost expecting to see Peter, and groaned.

"Peter Strahm," I said.

Anger lit up his features and he growled.

"I'm glad he was given what he got coming," he said quietly.

"You- It went like you wanted?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. I let out a sob and he held me gently.

"It's okay, after you get what you need here, we're going to go home, and we're going to have a family night, and you're not going to do anything more strenuous than peeing and sleeping," he said with a small smile.

I laughed and he smiled. He kissed my forehead and I leaned up, kissing him softly.

"Time to go," Seth said.

I was wheeled away by the doctor and looked at my new family longingly.

*Time warp! Woop woop*

I laid on the couch, Faith with Mark in the middle of the room.

"Help me up darling," I said.

He came over and lifted me up from under my arms. I held onto him and wobbled my way over to the tree they were decorating. I smiled as Faith picked up a red ornament and put it on the tree.

"You're a great decorator Faith," I said softly.

She grinned at me and put another blue one up.

"Are you going to help, mommy?" she asked.

"Of course baby," I said.

"Here, I'll hold you," Mark offered.

He held my hips and lifted me a little bit. I grabbed the angel. He lifted me up higher, making me blush and become nervous, and I set the angel on top, with a big smile on my face.

"I think it's done now," Mark said.

I turned in his arms and he pulled me into a hug. He kissed me gently, then looked at Faith.

"Time for bed honey," he said.

We walked, well more like I hopped, her to her room and she climbed into a bed with a yawn.

"You gonna have sweet dreams tonight?" I asked.

"Yes! I hope so!" she said.

"Us to, now get some sleep," I said, leaning down with Marks help and kissing her forehead.

Mark followed my steps, then helped me out of the room. We went to the living room and I sat in his lap.

"Okay young lady, what would you like for Christmas?" he asked in a fake deep voice.

I smirked and pretended to think.

"I think for Christmas, I want my gorgeous fiancée to spend all day and night with me, and we could have a fun family day, and at night be a little intimate if you get what I mean," I said with a wink.

"Oh, I think that's possible," he said gently.

I kissed him and he rubbed my back.

"I think things are going to go very smoothly now," he said.

I nodded but had a very bad feeling in my gut.


	14. Information for Chapter 14

_OOGA-BOOGA! The next chapter is coming! Now read this information! NOW! Please? ^_^_

Hello all! This is just a little side note from me~ The Jigsaw Princess! I just wanted to let you know, in these next few chapters, I'm going to mess things up a bit, screw with timelines, and the actual plot a little bit. Nothing too drastic, but enough that any avid Saw reader would probably be feel like they are being slighted. No my fans, it is nothing like that. It's just what I need to do to get this ball a-rolling again. Next chapter will be full of epic-ness! So hold on for the ride. I work until 9 tonight, then I will come home and faithfully finish this chapter! I already have the next idea and it's pretty awesome-sauce! Woop woop!


	15. Chapter 14

_Okay guys, this is the last chapter. I warn, it's not that great... but hey, it's an ending... for now!_

* * *

"They found the Seth Baxter tape," Mark said, storming in and almost slamming my door.

I stood up, surprised, and hobbled over.

"What?" I asked.

"They found the tape, and they're going to figure out how to descramble it tonight," he said.

"It's your tape, isn't it?" I asked softly.

He nodded and I cursed.

"Fuck! After all this planning and Strahm set as the accomplice, I don't know if they suspect me, but Perez do-"

"Perez is back?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just found out a little bit ago," he said.

I frowned and set back on my desk.

"What the hell are we going to do Mark?" I asked.

"Well, for now, we'll play it cool," he said.

I nodded and he walked over.

"We've got time, it'll take them at least three days to decode it, we'll plan in the mean time," he said.

I took a shaky breath and grabbed his hands in mine. I worked so hard for this existence, no way in hell was I going to let this happen.

"I have an idea," I said softly.

I ushered him out and looked online on our of my favorite sites when I was a teen. It's a gothic site full of many quick and easy torture devices that you could make from wood and acid. I smirked and got to writing.

*Fast forward! Woop woop*

I looked down at Perez and smirked. Her face was lax and her body spread eagle.

"Ah Lindsey, you're so pretty, if only you weren't against us, oh, and straight," I said.

Her eyes opened up and I smiled.

"Hi Lindsey," I said.

She almost screamed but I covered her mouth.

"For a while now, you've been accusing my lover of doing horrible things, things he's not capable of doing," I said.

Her eyes widened and I winked at her.

"It's too bad we couldn't have been better friends."

I leaned down and kissed her gently. She looked surprised.

"You're bi?" she asked.

"Well duh!" I said.

"I never knew…" she said.

"Why does that matter now?" I asked.

"I always had a crush on you," she said with a blush.

"Awwww, I don't think that lie is gonna work," I said.

She turned red and looked away. I knew this immediately to be a sign she wasn't lying, but embarrassed. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So Lindsey, I know you think my fiancée is a murderer, but he's not," I said.

"If we're gonna play, why am I tied up?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Honey, if we played that way, you wouldn't know what hit you," I whispered.

I leaned down, a breadths hair away, and she leaned up, kissing me forcefully. I smirked and ran my hands into her hair. She let out a soft sigh and I dipped my tongue in her open mouth. She swirled her tongue around mine and I reached down, rubbing her belly. She pulled away and stared at me with a slight smile.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I ate you out then would you?" I asked, trailing my finger down her torso to her pants.

She turned red but shook her head.

"I'd like it," she said.

I rose an eyebrow and unbuttoned her pants. I pulled her zipper down and smirked. She was wearing pink panties.

"Such a cliché Lindsey," I said.

She turned red and I slid her pants down. She moved to help me and I kissed up her legs, just seeing how far she'd let me go.

"So, if I didn't hurt you in any way, and I let you go, what would you do to me?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly what you mean," she said.

"Would you run to the cops or your bureau?" I asked.

"Why would I do- Oh god!" she gasped.

(OKAY PEOPLE! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO LEASBIAN-ISM, QUIT READING HERE! WHEN THE ITALICS END IS WHERE THE LESBIAN SCENE ENDS)

_I flicked my finger along her slit again, brushing her clit. She arched her back and I pulled the panties down, exposing her shaved warmth. She tried to move her legs but they were tied down. _

"_What's wrong Lindsey?" I asked, smirking. _

_Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open slightly, her body limp. I moved my fingers down and played with her opening._

"_Do you think I should?" I asked her. _

"_Please," she whimpered._

"_Please what?" I replied._

"_Please finger me and eat me out!" she gasped._

_I leaned down and plunged my finger in her wetness, moving in and out slowly, teasing her. I wiggled my finger in farther and found her g-spot. She moaned and moved, trying to get me to touch it again._

"_Please eat me!" she groaned._

"_Your wish is my command," I said softly._

_I lowered my head and flicked my tongue over her clit. She moaned and I started fingering her faster and harder. I ran my tongue rapidly over her clit and put as much pressure as I could. _

I wonder_, I thought to myself. _

_I unbuttoned my pants with my free hand and let them fall down, then my panties came off. I stopped all motions and saw her eyes come open._

"_Would you eat me out?" I asked her._

_She nodded and I climbed up on the table._

"_Have you done it before?" I asked._

"_Yes, once," she replied._

_I lowered my warmth above her face and she started licking instantly. I continued flicking my tongue at Lindsey's clitoris and occasionally slid it into the vaginal opening; tasting small trickles of bliss as I did this. Lindsey closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the sensations that I was letting her experience, sensations she had never realized could feel so good. As much as she said she was bi, I'm sure no girl had eaten her out before. She began letting out quiet moans and soft grunts. To my surprise, she vaginal walls clamped around my finger and she lifted her hips as close as she could to my face. Lindsey gave my clitoris one last vigorous rub with her tongue and as if on command, I climaxed. It hit at the base of my spine and shot a hot, pleasurable jolt throughout my body. I moaned as she moaned, and I rolled off, lying beside her._

"_So are you still going to kill me?" she asked panting._

"_I was never going to kill you darling, just scare you," I said with a grin._

_It was a lie, but she would never know. _

"Wait! You weren't going to hurt me?" she asked confused.

"No way! I'm not a mean person, I just wanted to show you that Mark was innocent," I said.

She shook her head and I smirked.

"I'm good aren't I?" I asked.

"In which way?" she replied, grinning, "Cause you're a great liar, and an even better lover."

"Works for me," I said, getting up.

I threw my pants back on and untied her. The door flung open and Mark walked in.

"Hey baby, enjoy the show?" I asked him.

"He was watching?" Lindsey asked, the blood draining from her face.

"Yep, you actually think I would have sex with another person without her permission?" I asked.

She covered her face and Mark kissed me.

"That was a one time thing, I don't like sharing you," he said softly into my ear.

I smiled and burrowed into his chest.

"Okay, well, I guess I can trust you," she said softly.

I nodded and we all left.

"So you're off the hook!" I said happily.

"Maybe," he said.

I frowned and he kissed me.

"For now, let's just go home," he said.

He picked me up and carried me off.

* * *

_Okay, okay, I know that was a shitty ending but I couldn't come up with better! I may continue it another time. I guess we'll see huh? Love you guys!_


	16. Continuation!

Okay guys! I'm continuing my Hoffman story as of now. I need to get back in the groove a little bit but I am going to and I hope it epic! XP I'm picking up from where I left off and HOPEFULLY, I'll get back in my groove. I hope some people will still read this story. =)


End file.
